


Chocolates and Flowers 花与巧克力

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Found Family, Jack is a good kid, M/M, Siblings teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0的情人节。“Jack问我情人节是不是专门给情侣的，他似乎对这个节日有那么多糖果感到困惑。我告诉他这个节日也适用于朋友和家人，提醒他们你爱他们，”他的嘴角翘了起来，“然后他问他能不能给你，我和Sam买几盒巧克力。”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Chocolates and Flowers 花与巧克力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chocolates and Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785973) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> 原作者notes：  
> 这是我第一次写情人节小说，芜湖！  
> 我得了流感，但还是想写点故事，总之这篇写得很煎熬，也不能怪我，我尽力了。希望你们喜欢！

“你知道那句俗语吧，”Dean交叉双手依在健身房的门框上，慢悠悠地开口，“天天摆脸色，最后会变成死人脸。” 看着他弟弟的眉毛皱得越来越深，他的笑容也越来越明显，“哦不过你现在这种应该是，一直摆这种姿势，最后可能会变成僵尸。”

Sam的脸上的线条更尖锐了些，他在瑜伽垫上努力保持着一个扭曲的姿势，肌肉颤抖着，“ ** _闭嘴_** ，Dean，我在集中注意力。”

”我突然想吃椒盐卷饼（*Pretzel）了，我们的购物单上有这一项吗?”他歪着头，“我们可以自己做一个，又大又软的椒盐卷饼，配芝士酱和大蒜——”

Sam倒在了瑜伽垫上，用胳膊肘撑起身子瞪着他，“我不知道，Dean，你为什么不去问Cas和Jack有没有买椒盐卷饼？或者给他们打电话问问他们回没回来，让他们回来的路上买点。” 他眯起眼睛，“能不能别故意来招惹我——”

“我怎么会做这种事呢！”

”Dean，我警告你：你根本想不到这恶作剧会给你带来什么报应，你离那报应就差 ** _这么一点_** 了。让我清净点吧。”

”我只是想帮你纠正一下姿势，Sammy”

”就差 ** _一点_** 了。” 他瞪了他一眼。“给Cas和Jack打电话，骚扰他俩去。老天，你直接去城里找他俩也行。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，从墙上撑起身子。“好好好，小心点，要是你僵在那了别忘了按紧急呼救按钮，我们好把你拧过来，”他转过身挥挥手，“好好享受你的扑腾鱼姿势吧!”

“混蛋!”Sam在他身后叫了一声。

Dean头一低迅速走出去进了走廊，咯咯笑着，肩膀都抖了起来。

他们很少这样，但有时候这样也挺好，假装世界上没什么怪物，他们只是普通的兄弟，彼此开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。

今天晚上轮到 Dean 做饭了，为了弥补刚刚的嘲笑，他打算邀请Sam来厨房帮他准备。

实际上，Sam并不真的做饭。自从住进地堡后他们就接受了这样一个事实——Sam的厨艺只能勉强维持让厨房不爆炸或者起火或者……你懂的。Sam在很多地方都是个天才，但不知道为什么，烹饪不是其中之一，Dean再怎么耐心地指导他都没用。

而Sam可以尽情反驳这一观点，虽然他脸上有酒窝，还有双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，但他有着无比骄傲的自尊心。Dean相信这是因为他是在路上长大的，总是个穿着旧衣服的新来的孩子。

Dean他自己其实也一直在做某种瑜伽，只不过这种瑜伽是围绕着Sam的问题和他父亲的期望。为此他可以把自己扭成椒盐卷饼，或者他妈的雅各布天梯*。

（*Jacob’s ladder: 是通向天堂的梯子，《创世记》中，圣经中的先祖Jacob在逃离他的兄弟Esau时梦到通往天堂的天体）

他们可以这么放松一个晚上。他和Sam会负责做晚饭，最后他们四个人一起挤在Dean洞里看电影。

更重要的是，今晚他们不会忙着在某个无名高速边上的废旧仓库里对付怪物，调查鬼故事或者随便别的什么玩意。

不论他一开始对另一个世界来的那些猎人有什么保留意见，他现在真心感谢每一个猎魔人。因为这给了他们机会能时不时喘息一下。这给了他们机会能专心教Jack如何成为一个人，而不仅仅是一个猎人。这给了他们机会，让他们能在这个他们已经救了五次的世界里，稍微享受一下生活。

他转过拐角走进作战室，Dean脚步顿了一下。

Castiel 坐在地图桌上，低头看着一束白色的雏菊。他边上还有一个布袋，里面漏出几个扁平的红色盒子。

Dean的目光从巧克力盒子上移开，落在Cas身上，Cas正低头盯着那束花看，就好像它在逼他作出什么他做不到的决定。

Dean做了个苦脸，“情人节巧克力提前打折了?” 他问着，走进房间。Cas被他吓得整个人抖了一下，抬起头看着他。Dean举起双手踉跄着往后退了一步，结结巴巴地开口，“我不是故意吓你的。”

Cas深吸了一口气，揉着太阳穴摇了摇头，“不，不是你。我只是……我在走神。”

Dean点了点头，走近了一些，对着那小手提袋里的糖果咂了一下舌，“这些糖是怎么回事?”

“今天是情人节。‘单身流浪汉的圣诞节’，我记得你是这么称呼的。” Dean哼了一声，挥了挥手。““Jack问我情人节是不是专门给情侣的，他似乎对这个节日有那么多糖果感到困惑。我告诉他这个节日也适用于朋友和家人，提醒他们你爱他们，”他的嘴角翘了起来，“然后他问他能不能给你，我和Sam买几盒巧克力。”

他的内心一下子融化了，变得柔软起来，看着那些糖果。“真甜蜜。”他有些不好意思地笑了笑，伸手挠了挠自己的后颈。“那孩子总是这么体贴又善良。让我有点措手不及。”

“他就是这样。”

Dean看来一眼Castiel，对上了他的目光。“他遗传了你这一点，你知道的。”

Cas的嘴角泛起一丝笑容，不好意思的低下头，“我不知道。毕竟我其实不是他的父亲。不是亲生父亲。”笑容减弱了一点，“虽然有时候我会觉得我就是他的父亲，而他是我的儿子。”

Dean看着Cas脸上的纹路，一股冲动驱使他伸出手，用指关节轻轻敲了敲Cas的前臂。他克制住了自己想伸手握在他的肩膀上轻轻捏一下的冲动。

“他还是很像你。” 他说，“他把 ** _你_** 当成他的父亲，并且 ** _说过_** 你就是他的父亲。他就是你的儿子，Cas，不管是不是亲生的。”他又推了他一把，Cas抬起那双蓝色的眼睛看着他，“他是个好孩子，”他笑了起来，露出牙齿，又示意了一下Cas手里的那束雏菊，“这花也是他的主意?”

Castiel舔了舔下嘴唇，歪着头，避开了Dean的视线看向那簇明亮的花束。

“呃，其实不是。我觉得我可能有点中年危机，每次Jack一问我问题我都解释得笨手笨脚的。”

Dean坏笑着，“冲动购物了?”

Cas哼了一声摇了摇头，耸了下肩，他伸手拿出那束花，又用那双过于蓝的眼睛看向Dean，“其实是给你的。”

Dean噎住了，他高高挑起眉毛，低头看着花，眨了两下眼，又抬起头看向Castiel。

他的大脑正在系统故障里努力寻找合适的反应，与此同时，他的手自动接过了那束花，自动，且尴尬。

“我说得还不够，”Castiel开口道，他盯着Dean，身体前倾，把全部注意力集中在Dean身上，就好像这是世界上最重要的事，“但是我真的很感谢你。Jack想表达他对家人的爱，这这让我想起了我自己，我来自一个彼此间没有爱的家庭。我的家人们不会表达爱，也不会给予爱。那一瞬间我明白了，我活太久了，也太累了，我没有力气就这么抛开这份感情，或是假装不存在。所以借着Jack想向家人表达爱和感激这个机会，也借着当代流行文化里对这个节日的理解,”Cas的视线在Dean脸上游移不定，Dean屏住呼吸，“我爱你，也感激你，Dean Winchester。”

Dean的脸上猛地升起一片红晕，他一下子移开目光，感觉浑身抖在发烫。他的胃里一片混乱，脑子里吵得要命，他的心脏砰砰直跳，导致他什么也听不见，也无法思考。

Cas依然无情地注视着他，Dean的脸在那视线下烧了起来，他的手几乎承受不住这束花的重量，他努力想稳住自己的手不要颤抖。

“我，呃... ...”他抿了抿嘴唇，瞄了一眼Cas又收回了视线，“我... ...”

“啊，你在这儿,”Jack笑眯眯地走进房间向他招呼。

Cas越过Dean的肩膀看向Jack，Dean不知道Cas是怎么做到这么冷静的表情的，他刚刚才说了那么一段话，听着就像是……像是……

Jack的视线落到那束花上，笑容变得更大了。“噢，他送了你花！这很好!”他伸手去够桌上的手提袋，从里面掏出一盒巧克力，笑眯眯地递给Dean。“情人节快乐，Dean。”

Dean咬着下唇，试着憋回去他脸上现在显然有点蠢的笑容，他失败了。他接过那盒巧克力，用捧着花的那只手拿着，好空出一只手抱住Jack，“情人节快乐，孩子。”

Jack看了看他们俩，笑容越来越大，开心得像个孩子，这提醒了Dean他确实还是个孩子。

他又抓起两盒巧克力，把其中一盒递给Cas，“情人节快乐，Castiel。”

Cas微笑着，眼神里满是喜爱， “情人节快乐，Jack。”

Jack转身走向走廊，“那我现在去找Sam。”

Dean回头看了看，“他在做瑜伽呢，你可以把它放在他的床上，给他留个便条?”

“好的!”

Jack的身影消失在拐角处时Dean还控制不住地傻笑着。他垂下头试着掩饰自己脸上的表情，他觉得自己肯定满脸都是对那孩子的喜爱。

“他真是个好孩子。”

“是的,”Castiel同意道。

Dean再次盯着手里这束花，之前的紧张感又回来了，让他的身体里揪成一团。他看向Cas，Cas还盯着Jack消失在走廊的方向，脸色温柔，粉色的嘴角有一丝微笑。

Dean 咽了一下口水。

现在的情况是，Jack决定要做点什么。 ** _Cas_** 决定要做点什么。他们已经有过很多次为彼此牺牲的经历了，这种情况下他们对彼此的感受似乎是不言而喻的。除非是面临生死关头，他们其实真的很少表露出自己对彼此的感情。

Dean 意识到这样……非常有问题。

他知道 Sam 知道 Dean 爱他。Dean ** _养大_** 了这个孩子。教他走路，说话，游泳。他教他通过了父亲的障碍课程，教他通过了学校的考试。他确实也 ** _试过_** 教他怎么做饭。Dean愿意为他死，也 ** _确实_** 为他死过。但Dean似乎没有真的对他弟弟说过他爱他。这似乎……不太对，不知怎么的。

他看向Cas，对Cas也是一样的。

Castiel就像阵飓风，闯入了他的生活，他们的命运紧紧交缠在一起，哪怕有外力想把他们分开，他们也会更紧地攥住彼此。他不仅是他们的朋友，他是他们最好的朋友——是 ** _Dean_** 最好的朋友——他永远是Dean生命里的一部分。不管是一起拯救世界，还是在电影马拉松时给彼此讲笑话，Cas都是 Dean生活的一部分，是Dean的一部分，而Dean 希望能保持这种状态。

“我也爱你，也感激你,”他声音不稳的开口，Castiel眨了眨眼，看向他，“抱歉，我从没对你说过。”

Castiel给了他一个微笑，温暖又有礼貌那种，他没有看向他的眼睛。

Cas没理解他在说什么，也许这是Dean的错，也许这是因为Cas已经习惯了不被家人重视了，Cas带着一副悲伤又自我放弃的神情移开视线，不安的将双手交叉在一起，那双手现在空了出来显得有些无所适从，刚刚它们还拿着那束给Dean准备的花……

Dean 小心翼翼地把那束雏菊和巧克力放在桌面上，走进Cas的私人空间，几乎是站在他的膝盖中间，不确定的伸出手放在他的大腿上，探究地盯着他的表情。

“嘿，”Castiel轻微的被吓到了，似乎是被从思绪里拉了回来，随着Dean一步步走近，他蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的。Dean吞咽了一下，努力控制自己的视线不要像自己狂跳着想跑开的心脏一样到处乱飘。他伸出手，指关节轻轻抵着Cas的下巴，“我也是当代流行文化里的那个意思。”

Cas睁大的眼睛里有什么被点亮了。

Dean无声的抽气，他现在很恐慌，肾上腺素激增，血液和原始神经在他的血管和脑子里嗡嗡作响，他很惊讶自己居然在这种情况下还能呼吸。

他的指腹轻轻擦过Cas的胡茬，最终手指环绕着Castiel的后颈卷曲，陷进那头深色头发里。

Cas似乎也挣扎着不知该如何呼吸，他嘴唇微张，视线飞快地扫过Dean的脸，伸出一只手握上Dean的手腕，另一只手揪着Dean的衬衫前领，没有推开，配合地向 Dean靠近。他闭上眼，由着他们的嘴唇碰到一起，温柔地，胆怯地碰在一起。

Dean换了一下重心好离Cas更近，整个人侵入了Cas分开的膝盖中间，之前放在他膝盖上的那只手一点一点上移，最终搂上了他的腰。

Cas在接吻的间隙叹了一口气，仿佛终于能相信发生了什么。他的手指滑过Dean的胸膛，最终蜷曲进他的头发里，索求着彼此的嘴唇。

Dean的脑子轻飘飘的，退开这个吻之间他最后轻轻咬了一口Cas的下唇。

“Cas,”他用气音说。

Castiel轻哼了一声作为回应，温柔又甜蜜地用鼻子蹭着他的下巴。

有人清了清嗓子。

Dean感觉他整个人都僵硬了一下，他叹了口气把头埋进Cas的肩膀。Castiel轻笑了一声。

“Sam，你来得太 ** _不是时候_** 了,”他抱怨道。

他甚至没法真的生气，考虑到Cas的手指正穿过他的头发顺着脖子一路向下，嘴唇还贴着他的太阳穴。

Dean最后抬起头亲了一下Cas的嘴唇，然后把自己从Cas身上撕下来，转身看向他的弟弟，挑了挑眉。

“瑜伽练完了?”

Dean在心里给自己鼓掌，因为Sam脸红了，耸着肩膀低着头，挂着那副他从小就会的“哎呀不好”的表情。

Sam睁着那双浅褐色的眼睛扫了他们一眼，又立刻移开了视线，好像不知道自己能看哪。Dean觉得很好笑，他们其实都还穿着衣服，这些吻简直不能再纯洁了。Sam尴尬的示意了一下走廊的方向。

“我——我就是来拿瓶水……”

他脸红得更厉害了，头侧向一边，要不是他现在把头发扎了起来，这会儿他的脸应该会被头发完全挡住。

“你遇到Jack了吗?”Dean问。

Sam眨了眨眼，随即嘴角泛起一丝笑意，“遇到了。”

Dean点点头，靠在桌边，双手撑着桌子的边缘。Castiel像是一个稳定的热源，在桌子的另一侧辐射着能量和热度。

“我一直在考虑要不要来个家庭聚会，”Dean随意的开口道，“Jack正好帮我下定了决心。我觉得我们今天可以一起做晚饭，宅在家里消磨消磨时间，看看电影。怎么样?”

Sam直起身子咧嘴笑起来，露出他的酒窝，“当然。”

Dean转过头:，“ Cas?”

“当然，Dean。”

他咧嘴一笑，伸手轻轻捏了捏他的肩膀，“棒极了。”

-

Dean洞的光线很暗，Dean觉得很自在。

他们让Jack挑电影，因为Jack给所有人都买了巧克力。于是现在他们在看《冰雪奇缘》，对此Dean真的也不能抱怨什么。

Dean穿着睡衣盖着毯子，稍微挪了挪身子，在沙发上换了个了更舒服的姿势。

Castiel坐在他旁边，感受到他的动作转头看着他。Sam在他的另一边，眼睛盯着屏幕。

Jack讨人喜欢地盘着腿坐在地板上，手里捧着一碗爆米花出神地盯着屏幕，Dean觉得他更喜欢这个孩子了。

他的目光扫过Jack，然后看向Cas和Sam。

Sam膝盖上放着一个打开的巧克力盒，手里还拿着一块巧克力，就这么停在嘴边。他轻轻向前倾，全神贯注关注着电影的走向。

转向另一边时Dean对上了Cas的目光，他对他微笑了一下。

Dean试探性地把手从毯子下面抽出来，低垂着眼睛，手指顺着Castiel的前臂向下。

Dean长着老茧的手指轻轻擦过他的前臂，Cas转过手，好让他们的手掌碰到一起，手指交叉。

Dean的心在胸口怦怦直跳，他透过睫毛看向Cas，无声地询问他。

Cas微笑了一下，轻轻捏了捏他的手，大拇指擦过他的手背，Dean觉得自己的内心泛起了泡沫，快要融化了。

他脸红了，强忍着傻笑的冲动想把注意力转回电视上，最终把笑容压成了一个不太明显的微笑。

此刻Dean很爱他的人生，爱他的家人们。

这绝对是有史以来最棒的情人节。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者notes写了很长懒得译了大意就是希望大家多评论点赞，大家去原文点kudos哦
> 
> 译者注：  
> 搜了一下白色雏菊的花语： innocence, simplicity, joy to happiness, good luck and new beginnings  
> 我不想刀的，但是看到花语里这一项joy to happiness我真的落泪了


End file.
